Crowley (The GameTime Movie)
Crowley Hartfield is a minor character of The GameTime Movie. Background The GameTime Movie Crowley is the NPC pet companion of Abby in an unknown fantasy video game. When meeting GameTime and his friends, he agrees to help him on his quest to stop a great evil. Sly Guy NEXT Crowley works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the coordinator. He usually helps out the crew's schemes throughout the series. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** FANDOM Con ** A Pirate's Life ** GameTime's Day Off ** El Diablo ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Ghostly Hour Video Games * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** Cop Academy ** Back in Fricksy Business ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** Fight Bot ** Wikiapocalypse Personality/Traits * Crowley is snappy and has an in-your-face personality. * Crowley likes to make fun of others. * Crowley likes to brag about himself. * Crowley is shown to help others from time to time. Powers/Abilities * Crowley can turn into a giant firebird and shoot fire from his mouth. Weapons TBA Physical Appearance * Crowley has a dark yellow beak and legs. He has black hair and a pointy tail. He also has huge wings and purple eyes. Merits * Saved FANDOM Con from a slime monster. ("FANDOM Con") * Solved the mystery of Camp Downfall. ("Camp Downfall") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Coordinator) Former * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Actor) Criminal Record (Non-canon) Crowley has committed numerous misdemeanors and felonies throughout the series. Crowley has only been arrested once during the events of "Cop Academy" in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * Assault: Crowley got into a fight with Spot and Officer Lawson in "Camp Downfall". It doesn't really count as it isn't a crime. ChibiTime and Crowley beat up Magnesium with plush items in "Violet: Queen of Dreams". Crowley burned Hitstrike's butt in "Vexxtronian". * Attempted Burglary: Crowley stole a bag of donuts during the events of "Cop Academy" in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode" and got arrested by FANDOM Police in the same episode. * Attempted Murder: He tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, he was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Breaking and Entering: Crowley broke into ChibiTime's house during the events of "GameTime of the Dead" in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode" and broke into GameTime and Fricksy's apartment along with Abby and ChibiTime in different scenes in "GameTime of the Dead". * Escaping from Jail: Crowley mentions escaping from jail during the events of "Cop Academy" in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * Murder: He killed a few zombies with his crow friends in "GameTime of the Dead". * Theft: Crowley stole Captain Crystalbeard's pirate ship from the Internet Museum of History with Abby in "A Pirate's Life" and Great Wizard Pendrick's broom from his tent in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". * Trespassing: Crowley snuck into a movie theater when birds aren't allowed in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse". Relationships Friends RealGameTime Fricksy Business Abby Officer Lawson Spot Violet Professor Magnesium ChibiTime Trivia * The character was physically Professor Magnesium, Fricksy Business and Tempo for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Birds Category:Black People Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Criminals Category:Killers